No hay marcha en nueva york
by jane133
Summary: Oneshot acerca de un desafortunado viaje de Antonio a Estados Unidos, y sus consecuencias. Song fic con trozos de la cancion del mismo nombre de mecano.


Este es un song fic, el primero de un track de fanfics de hetalia hechos con canciones de mecano, espero sea de su agrado y todo eso. Y por supuesto que dejen reviews, diciendo que tal les ha parecido. La canción con la que empiezo el track se llama "no hay marcha en nueva york" y esta vez el protagonista único será España/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo con una pequeña aparición de Romano/Lovino Vargas, y mención solo de nombre de Estados Unidos/Alfred Jones y Francia/Francis Bonnefoy

Disclaimer: no me pertenece ni la canción, ni los personajes que son obra de sus respectivos autores y los uso únicamente con propósitos de entretenimiento.

Es una ocasión singular

la de que el dólar este devaluado

que no hay que dejar escapar

para viajar a ultramar

en un momento dado

cuando tomo una decisión

soy peor que Napoleón

y aunque no me guste el avión

soy un hombre de acción.

y por eso.

Me marcho a Nueva York

con la botella de fundador

me marcho a Nueva York

con la navaja de explorador

Antonio se aburría, y se aburría terriblemente. Reposaba toda su anatomía en un sofá, dedicándose admirar hacia un punto en el infinito como si estuviera pensando en algo de suma importancia, nada más alejado de la realidad. El calor asfixiante no ayudaba, a pesar de que había encendido un diminuto ventilador y lo había puesto en una mesita al lado del ya mencionado sofá sin mencionar que se había abierto la camisa, mostrando su pecho desnudo para nada despreciable, que estaba siendo disimuladamente observado por el italiano, que maldecía una y otra vez el haber aceptado la invitación de Antonio de ir a su casa para verle en esas fachas, y haber acabado cocinándole pasta, y aumentando el calor del lugar con los vapores que emanaba la cocina.

—Lovi, tío hace calor y tengo sed me aburro

— ¡Maledizione, te estoy cocinando pasta, te enchufe el ventilador y estoy aquí! ¿Qué quieres que te haga una limonada?

— ¿me harías una en serio Lovi? ¿En serio tío?

—Haz algo útil por dios—Lovino suspiro, a veces Antonio lo sacaba de sus casillas por su perpetua actitud de relajo y tranquilidad como si la vida entera fuera un juego, y no perdía oportunidad de recordárselo, acompañado de la maldición de rigor. Pero en realidad disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con él, cocinarle, y sentirse acompañado una satisfacción que nunca iba a darle, así que por precaución de que sus pensamientos se hubieran reflejado en su rostro le lanzo una periódico a la cara para que se ocupara y dejara de molestar.

—Lovi ¿Qué significa dólar devaluado? —El español levanto la mirada del periódico, en una página acerca de la devaluación del dólar un concepto que era… extraño para el

—Eso significa que el dólar está más barato, y con poco dinero compras muchos dólares.

— ¿o sea que puedo viajar a otros países? ¿Cómo a estados unidos? — A saber de dónde había sacado Antonio la idea de irse a Estados unidos. Tenía algo que ver con las películas, la publicidad, los famosísimos parques de diversiones, y quizás porque acabo creyendo que si el dólar estaba devaluado eso significaba que si se iba a estados unidos sería millonario, súper millonario y podría comprarle algún regalo caro a su amado italiano cascarrabias.

—Si Antonio, como a Estados Unidos—aquella conversación tomaba un cariz… inesperado, y Lovino sintió una alarma en su cabeza que le decía que el español iba a hacer algo muy, muy estúpido. Pero estaba acabando la pasta, y cuando la sirvió y se pusieron a comer, olvido todo el asunto, quizás se le habría olvidado o algo como eso. Una vez recibidos los elogios de rigor por la comida, y responder de forma seca, llamándolo bastardo, cuando en realidad le agradaba que le gustara su comida. Esperaba que el mayor se hiciera el idiota, le besara, le llevara en brazos a su cama, le desnudara entre falsas protestas de enojo, y le hiciera el amor una y otra vez… cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro estaba metiendo cosas a toda prisa en un bolso viajero y salía por la puerta

— ¡Nos vemos Lovi! ¡Te traeré algo bonito!

El italiano se quedó mudo de la sorpresa por aquella salida intempestiva, y porque lo habían dejado con todas las ganas por culpa de ese idiota, distraído bueno para nada que nos e había dado cuenta de ninguno de sus pensamientos. Sabía que no era a propósito, que su despiste era parte de su personalidad pero eso no evito que le lanzara un zapato al grito colérico de:

— ¡ya verás cuando vuelvas bastardo!

me mareo en el avión

señorita azafata

el menú me ha hecho daño

seria usted tan grata

de acercarme al baño

Y así, unas cuantas horas después contando lo que le tomo llegar al aeropuerto con un bolso de cosas improvisadas y un solo cambio de ropa, sin la menor idea de que había dejado a un italiano calenturiento en su casa,. Antonio estaba sentado en un avión rumbo a Estados Unidos, con una sonrisa idiota de oreja a oreja, aunque debía reconocer que se había mostrado… receloso con todo el tema de los aviones, no le convencía mucho estar todo el día dentro de un trasto volador de metal, pero sus ansias de aventura y de descubrir cosas nuevas le ganaron, ya quería ver la cara de Lovino cuando le trajera una camisa de disneylandia. Su primera sorpresa, fue que la azafata una rubia de lo más lindo le sirvió una hamburguesa enorme con queso, champiñones, tocineta y todo lo demás y un buen churrete de salsa asomando entre la carne. No era mucho de hamburguesas, pero Alfred se la pasaba comiendo de esas cosas, quizás era alguna clase de cosa de su cultura, y quizás si se negaba ofendería a la azafata rubia o algo por el estilo así que se la comió acompañada de un refresco. Había que reconocerlo, estaba bastante rica, mejor de lo que esperaba, y cuando acabo empezó a ver una película vieja de Jackie chan.

En menos de quince minutos después su estómago empezó a sentirse extraño, como si algo estuviera retorciéndose en su interior y pateando sus órganos. Se puso a contar la última vez que tuvo sexo con su Lovino… ¿estaría embarazado? No podía estar embarazado, era un hombre y además si uno de esos dos tenía un hijo debía ser el italiano y no el, porque Toño no, no… pues no se había corrido dentro de el ni nada, pero un bebe de los dos con el rizo de Lovino, y unos ojitos verdes y… sus ansias de paternidad se interrumpieron al sentir otra sacudida, aquello no era un bebe era un engendro de satán que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

—Señorita me siento mal ¿me puede indicar dónde está el baño?

Se paró a duras penas conteniendo los sonidos de su estómago, y entro en el baño encerrándose y… comenzando a vomitar una y otra vez hasta dejar la hamburguesa, el refresco, y una cosa blanca de aspecto sospechoso.

El "viaje de aventura" había comenzado mal.

mi primera desilusión

los problemas de comunicación

más de dos millones de hispanos

y allí no habla nadie en cristiano.

—Señor disculpe, ¿Dónde puedo tomar un taxi? —Una vez que hubo llegado al aeropuerto de Nueva York, lo primero que debía hacer era tomar un taxi y darle un buen uso al montón de dólares que había comprado, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que preguntarle a un sujeto, que estaba hablando por celular a gritos.

—I dont understand you— fue la criptica respuesta que le dio el gringo, y Toño no entendió de esa frase ni la o por lo redondo. A lo mejor el tipo era sordo así que le hablo lento y despacio como a un retrasado mental.

— ¿Dondeeeee puedoooo tomaaaar un taxi? —El tipo lo miro como si quisiera golpearlo mascullo algo que sonó como "tourist" y lo dejo entendiendo. El pobre español tuvo que salir a la entrada del aeropuerto, donde por fin pudo sentarse en un taxi, y respirar tranquilo… o al menos eso creía

—¿where you want to go sir?

— ¿Qué?… quiero… quiero ir a donde sea, no conozco mucho el lugar.

— ¿sorry?

— ¿zorry? ¡yo no soy ningún zorry! ¡Desgraciado!

Y así, pasaron varios taxis de los cuales Antonio se bajó echando pestes de que lo estaban llamando zorra, hasta que se topó con un tipo que vio su cara de perdido, y le recomendó en un español dicho a duras penas que lo llevaba a times square, que era donde los turistas se tomaban fotos. De no haber sido así habría estado en la calle por el resto del día.

Ya estoy en Nueva York

y no lo veo buen color

ya estoy en Nueva York

tampoco he visto ningún actor

me hieren el pundonor

no dejándome entrar en las discos de moda

que si eres "espanis" ni un vaso con soda.

Y después de muchos traspiés, los problemas del idioma, el darle paga de más al taxista que se fue contento como unas pascuas, y una parada a vomitar un poco más en un baño público, ya estaba en Nueva York, y no era por quejarse ni nada aunque después de un viaje tan espantoso estaba en todo su derecho pero todo está muy nublado y gris, tan diferente de las calles soleadas de su casita en Madrid… parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento lo que no sería buena cosa porque no sabía donde comprar un paraguas. Nada era como las películas, la gente tenía cara de enojo, y por mucho que busco por todas partes no vio a ningún actor, cuando se suponía que nueva york estaba llena de actores y tenía la esperanza de conseguir autógrafos o algo así de recuerdo para que el viaje valiera la pena.

Se hacía de noche, y estaba algo cansado, aburrido, quería divertirse y le llego el sonido de una discoteca cercana poniendo música popular lo que le hizo sonreír, si él era buenísimo bailando, y le encantaban las discotecas, allá en España era todo un éxito así que ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido. Tuvo que ponerse en una fila interminable, rodeado de olor a humo de cigarros, gente fumando, drogándose y, algo extraña hasta para sus estándares, con los pies adoloridos, la nariz irritada y los ojos llorosos hasta llegar a la puerta, donde un tipo inmenso le bloqueo la entrada.

—we reserve the right to enter

—we reserve the right to enter

—Tio, quiero bailar, bailaaaaa—otra vez hablar bien lento, como si le explicara a un niño particularmente tonto que 2+2 es igual a cuatro.

—Go somewhere else.

¿el resultado? Toño hizo un escándalo, agarro un cabreo monumental, empezó a gritarle al sujeto una serie de obscenidades en español e italiano, y solo consiguió que lo echaran a patadas de allí como a un perro callejero.

Como en "Hijos de un dios menor"

trate de hacerle entender

a un policía

a la estatua de la Libertad

¿me dice usted como se va?

su señoría

y al adoptar la posición

de ese monumento en cuestión

se pensó que era un comunista

buscando follón y lo tuve.

Lo único que le quedaba, lo único que deseaba hacer antes de irse de ese lugar espantoso al que le estaba agarrando rabia, era ir a la estatua de la libertad. Decían que había sido un regalo de Francis a Alfred, y que se veía muy hermosa de noche, toda una delicia a la luz de las estrellas. En momentos así Toño quería haberse traído a Lovino con el, y darle de comer a la luz de las estrellas viendo el monumento de la nación norteamericana, aunque sabía tan claro como hay un infierno que de haber estado ahí se habría estado quejando de la comida, le habría dicho las peores obscenidades al tipo de la discoteca, le habría dado un cabezazo al español, lo llamaría idiota y le preguntaría que carajos tenia de romántico la estatua de una mujer que mando el pervertido de Francis. Pero sabía, muy en el fondo de su ser que luego de gritarle todo aquello en una mescolanza de italiano con español se dejaría besar y mimar y todo sería perfecto…

Un pequeño inconveniente: no sabía dónde quedaba la torre Eiffel.

—Señor policía ¿Dónde está la mujer, la estatua de la libertad?

Otra vez, el policía no pareció entenderle así que por hacerse comprender se puso a posar en medio de la calle como la estatua, consiguiendo que pensaran que se estaba burlando, y que le metieran preso el resto de la noche.

No hay marcha en Nueva York

ni aunque lo jure Henry Ford

no hay marcha en Nueva York

y los jamones son de York

pensé que iba a estar mejor

que te comen el coco

con los telefilmes

pero es ardid

y estoy loco

por irme a Madrid

Volvió a su casa… luego del drama en la policía, hasta que uso su llamada para pedirle a Alfred que lo rescatara. El día había sido extenuante, insoportable y durmió lo que no había dormido en el avión, teniendo pesadillas con taxistas que le decían zorra, policías abusivos, hamburguesas vomitivas y gente mala de discotecas. Así que cuando llego, cansado moral y físicamente, no esperaba que lo mejor que Lovino le dio como saludo fuera un cabezazo en el estómago, de buenas a primeras y sin aviso alguno.

—Tardaste bastardo, me tenías preocupado maldición

—Lovi…amor de mi vida… llegue a casa—Se sentía adolorido, pero el rostro de su italiano compensaba todos sus malestares… estaba de vuelta en casa.

—Bienvenido a casa…—una sonrisa a medias, la forma de reconocer que le había extrañado, que se alegraba de volver a verle—dormirás en el sofá.

Le dio la espalda a Antonio y lo dejo desinflado en el suelo, pero al marcharse una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Aunque muerto antes de darle ese placer a Antonio.


End file.
